


When I Get Home

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ’Hiya I was wondering if you could do a deanxreader where she is an army sniper coming home to team free will after her first tour in Iraq for 8 months and fluffy dean moments and bestie moments with Sam and Cas this would be great thanks love your blog’<br/>Summary: Basically the prompt- the reader is just returning home to the brothers and Castiel after an eight month tour of Iraq as an Army Sniper. Lots of fluffy Dean x Reader bits and some lovely little BrOTP moments with Sam and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Home

“Thanks,” you smiled at the taxi driver, before clambering out of the yellow cab and around to the boot, where you hauled out your suitcases. “Keep the change.”

Turning to face the bunker, you took a deep breath and a wide, fond smile spread across your lips.

You were home.

Without another pause, you dashed forward to the door and rapped three times on the solid metal with your balled knuckles. It only took about three minutes before a voice called out form behind the door, “Who is it?”

“You have three guesses,” you replied back, a laugh bubbling up from your throat.

A second passed as the man on the other side processed your words and realised who it was, as soon as he did, however, the door was flung open and you were wrapped up in the strong arms of Sam Winchester. “Oh my God! It’s been forever since I last saw you, Y/N!” he mumbled into your hair. 

Giggling you threw your arms around his neck and returned the hug. “I know!” you replied. “I missed you so much!”

When he finally let you go, setting you back down on your feet, you were sure you’d be left with bruises around your ribs- but you didn’t even care. 

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, you smiled up at him- he had changed quite considerably since you’d been away: his chestnut locks looked shaggier and his hazel eyes, wearier. Also…was he taller?!

You were still wearing your army uniform- your MTP kit was too hot so you’d just ended up wearing your undershirt and trousers, padding around in socked feet because boots were just too much in Summer heat. Wearing your cap instead of your beret, your hair was just left in a loose braid.

Turning to shout over his shoulder, Sam called, “Cas! Dean! Come and see who’s home!”

In less than a second, the trench coat-clad angel was by your side and greeting you with a rare -but positively heart warming- smile and tentative hug. “It is good to see you again, Y/N. Sam explained some of why you left; you’re a soldier for your country, aren’t you? And you fight in the battles?”

With a small smile, you corrected him, “Well, that’s mostly right, except that I’m an Army Sniper- which means that I don’t actually fight in the battles, but yeah, something like that.” About to go into further detail, you stopped when you saw Dean round the corner and spot you.

“Y/N,” he whispered, his voice just a breath. Then, without another second, he was running towards you and had swooped you up into a bone-crushing hug- similar, but not as painful, as Sam’s. “I can’t believe its you; it’s been eight months, I missed you so much!”

Linking your arms behind his back, you squeezed your eyes shut and murmured into his ear, “I know, I’m so happy to see you again.”

Breaking apart for a minute, Dean laid a careful hand on your cheek- as though suddenly remembering that any sort of firm gesture would cause you crumble back across the Atlantic and the perfect illusion of your return would dissipate back into a dream. A pink tongue shot out to wet his lips, and then he was leaning forward and capturing yours in a chaste kiss.

Carding your fingers into his fair hair, it quickly deepened into something more passionate and you felt that familiar fire burning in your belly- a feeling you had sorely missed while touring Iraq for the better part of a year. 

The younger hunter and the angel shared an amused look before casually slipping away to leave the two of you alone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sam and Castiel busied themselves in the kitchen for a solid hour, while you and Dean caught up on some American Horror Story in the living room.

Sighing contentedly, you linked your fingers with Dean’s large, calloused hands and rested your head back on his chest, the rhythmic beat of his heart soothing you almost to sleep.

You lay on the worn couch, with Dean cuddled behind you and your legs tangled together. Everything was beyond perfect.

So when Sam called through that ’dinner is served!’ you were fairly reluctant to get up. Well, that was until you smelled the painfully delicious scent of your favourite meal.

Eyes widening, you followed your nose through to the kitchen where it was indeed laid on the table, steam still rising. “Is that…” you breathed, eyes fixed on the food as though it were a rainbow-farting unicorn winking at you.

An arm wrapped around your shoulders and the deep voice of the younger Winchester confirmed your speechless delight. “Yep.” The smile was evident in his voice, even though you couldn’t see it as your gaze wouldn’t leave the meal prepared on the table.

“Oh my God!” you squealed, spinning around and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you, so so so so much, Sam!” From the corner of your eye, you saw a petulant frown furrow Cas’ brow and you grinned, adding, “And you, Cas! My favourite angel! ou were seriously making this all for me? You guys are amazing.”

The pinch in his face became a elated smile and he steered you towards your usual seat, next to Dean and opposite Sam. Next to you, Dean laid a hand on your knee and gave you a genuine smile; every emotion and every word of love he wanted to convey to you, twirling and swirling in his jade green irises.

Returning the smile, his hand retracted and the four of you settled down to eat.

Gods, was it good to be home.


End file.
